1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for connecting upper and lower limit curtain wall units in a unit type curtain wall mounted on a wall of a building in which the curtain wall units are mounted in the directions of top and bottom and left and right to steel frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The unit type curtain wall is a wall having such a construction that the curtain wall units are successively mounted to steel frames from a lower position of a building to an upper position thereof, and in its execution the operation for connecting the upper curtain wall unit to the already mounted lower unit curtain wall unit is very cumbersome.